1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mold closing device without cross-beam for an injection molding machine, consisting of a C-shaped machine frame, wherein a fixed tool mounting plate is disposed on one of the legs of the frame and an end plate is disposed on the other leg of the frame. Between these plates, a movable tool mounting plate is longitudinally movable on guides against the fixed tool mounting plate parallel to an injection molding axis by means of a hydraulic closing cylinder. The hydraulic closing cylinder is supported by the end plate and connected to the movable tool mounting plate via the piston rod. The fixed and the movable tool mounting plates are provided with clamping surfaces which are oriented perpendicularly to the injection molding axis, for accepting the die halves of a form tool. The closing and opening force created by the hydraulic closing cylinder during the injection and opening process is absorbed by the machine frame, wherein the antifriction guideways consist of guide bars which are attached to the machine frame, and of roller bearings attached to the movable tool mounting plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solution is described in DE 4420639 C1 where the movable tool mounting plate is horizontally supported by rollers along two axes in a spaced relationship, wherein the rollers are movable on and supported by guide bars. Another older solution of a similar type is known for the patent application 19501469.3 where the fixed tool mounting plate is biaxially supported a leg of the machine frame. In this solution, the end plate is rigidly connected to the leg of the machine frame. In DE 4420639 C1, on the other hand, both the end plate and the fixed tool mounting plate are each biaxially supported by the legs of the machine frame. It is also known from the two older solutions that the ends of the guide bars are fastened to the machine frame.